Russian Republic
|italics=off|paren=omit}} }} | common_name = Russia | life_span = 1917 | p1 = Russian Empire | flag_p1 = Flag of Russia.svg | s1 = Russian Soviet Republic | flag_s1 = Flag of Russia (1918).svg | s2 = Russian Democratic Federative Republic | flag_s2 = Flag of Russia.svg | s3 = Finland | flag_s3 = Flag of Finland.svg | image_flag = Flag of Russia.svg border | flag = Flag of Russia | image_coat = Russian coa 1917.svg | symbol = Coat of arms of Russia | national_anthem = Worker's Marseillaise }} | image_map_caption = Proclaimed territory of the Russian Republic | capital = Petrograd | common_languages = Russian | government_type = Provisional government | title_leader = Minister-Chairman | leader1 = Alexander Kerensky | year_leader1 = 1917 | legislature = Provisional Council Constituent Assembly (planned) | era = World War I | event_pre = February Revolution | date_pre = 15 March 1917 | event_start = Republic proclaimed | date_start = 14 September | year_start = 1917 | event_end = October Revolution | date_end = 7 November | year_end = 1917 | currency = Ruble | demonym = | area_km2 = | area_rank = | GDP_PPP = | GDP_PPP_year = | HDI = | HDI_year = | today = }} The Russian Republic ( ) was a short-lived state which controlled, de jure, the territory of the former Russian Empire after its proclamation by the Russian Provisional Government on 1 September (14 September, ) 1917 in a decree signed by Alexander Kerensky as Minister-President and Alexander Zarudny as Minister of Justice.The Russian Republic Proclaimed at prlib.ru, accessed 12 June 2017 Less than six weeks later, the Republic was overtaken by the October Revolution beginning on 25 October (7 November, N.S.) and was then superseded by the Russian Soviet Republic. The term "Russian Republic" is sometimes used erroneously for the period between the abdication of the Emperor Nicholas II on 2 March 1917 (15 March, N.S) and the declaration of the Republic in September. However, during that period the future status of the monarchy remained unresolved. Politics Officially, the Republic's government was the Provisional Government, although de facto control of the country was contested between it, the soviets (chiefly the Petrograd Soviet), and various ethnic-based separatists (such as the Central Council of Ukraine). Soviets were political organizations of the proletariat, strongest in industrial regions, and were dominated by left-wing parties. Leftists, whose influence was supplemented with paramilitary forces, were occasionally able to rival the Provisional Government having an ineffective state apparatus. The Government's control of the military was also tenuous. Seamen of the Baltic Fleet, for example, had notoriously far-left views and openly engaged in political activism in the capital. Right-wing proclivities among the army officers were also a problem – Kerensky's attempt to dismiss Gen. Lavr Kornilov precipitated in a (failed) coup. Principal institutions * State Duma of the Russian Empire * Council of the Russian Republic * Congress of Soviets * Russian Provisional Government * Directorate (Russia) See also * Russian Empire * Russian Civil War * Russian Democratic Federative Republic * Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic * Soviet Union * Petrograd Soviet * World War I References Notes External links * The Russian Republic proclaimed. Presidential Library * Browder, R. P., Kerensky, A. F. The Russian Provisional Government, 1917: Documents. "Stanford University Press". Stanford, 1961. Category:States and territories established in 1917 Category:States and territories disestablished in 1917 Category:Russian Revolution Category:Russian Provisional Government Category:Post–Russian Empire states Category:Former Slavic countries Category:Former republics Category:1917 establishments in Russia Category:1917 disestablishments in Russia